Forever & Always
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Cont. of 'You're on' Edward proposes to Bella, but everything goes horribly wrong on the big day & they take a break. Alice and Rosalie find Bella moping around & they go into full Girlify-Bella mode, trying to get her back in the groove full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**This is my continuation of 'You're On'. Enjoy.

* * *

**

BPOV

I sat in Alice's office bored as hell, the usual. My job is singing, most of the time, but since I finished my newest album, I'm pretty bored. I heard my phone ring, and I answered it eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hey little sis! How's my Renesmee doing?"

"It's Nessie, Bella. I've gotten used to it," she said in an annoying tone. "Anyway, can you and Edward come help me with my soccer? Like train and stuff?"

Ah, little sister following big sis's footsteps. "Sure, when?"

"Is tonight good?" She asked.

"Um, I'll run it by Edward and I'll call you back?"

"Perfect! Thanks Bella!"

"No problem," I said before hanging up. Just then, Angela, one of my college friends, came in jumping up and down.

"Guess what, Bella?!" She asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Ben proposed!" She held out her hand, which held a gold band with a simple diamond in the middle.

"That's so great Ang!" I gave her a hug. Deep down inside, I was jealous. I've been waiting for Edward to propose, but it never happened.

"I want you to be a bridesmaid!" Angela said.

"Aw, thanks! When's the wedding?" I asked.

"I'm thinking in April," She said. "But of course Ben has his opinion."

I nodded then proceeded to call Edward.

"To what do I owe this call from my fair maiden?" Edward asked in a playful tone.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nessie wants help from the pros. Is tonight okay?"

"Um, I'm free by four, so yeah, it's perfect."

"Great. See you at home," I said. "I love you."

"Love you more," He said. "Bye."

"Bye." I giggled and hung up. Our relationship is still going strong these past two years.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Rosalie finally got out of their meeting. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yup," I grabbed my bag and we walked to the elevator.

"Ben proposed to Ang," I informed them when we walked in the elevator.

"Ooh! That's awesome!" Alice said.

"Still waiting for Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"It'll happen, don't worry," Alice rubbed my shoulder. "It took Jazz forever to get the guts."

I laughed as we walked out the building and into the Los Angeles streets. Fred followed us. Fred was Alice's bodyguard, basically to protect Alice from the paparazzi of her rising fame, along with Rose and I.

We all moved to L.A., basically because of Alice's thriving business, Rose became a model for Alice's clothes and I signed onto Sony BMG records, so naturally, the guys moved with us. Emmett played for the San Diego Chargers, Edward's a widely known doctor (mainly because female celebs request him), and Jasper signed to Zomba records.

We walked into Alice's favorite Chinese place, and ordered the lo mein.

"Anything new?" Rose asked, taking a bite of the lo mein.

"If you're wondering about my sex life, no we haven't. We agreed until married..." I whispered the last part.

"Ah, my poor, deprived virgin Bella," Alice patted my back in sympathy. We dropped the subject and continued to talk about the latest bitchy models, the usual.

"I think Jasper's gonna have himself his first single!" Alice said happily.

"That's great Ali!" Rose and I congratulated her.

Then, Rose's phone began to ring. She held up one finger and talked into the receiver while we finished up the check.

"Lil's thrown another tantrum," Rosalie sighed.

"What's wrong? The sitter?"

"No, she said her shoes didn't match her outfit. I wonder why she's acting like that," Rose eyed Alice suspiciously.

"Oh please, she has 'style' in her blood," Alice said. We laughed on and walked out of the restaurant.

**

"Bella! Thanks for making it!" Nessie said when she saw Edward and I walk onto the UCLA field. I ran and gave my sister a hug.

"Still rusty, Edward?" Nessie asked when he tried juggling the ball.

"I haven't played in a while, give me a break," He joked. We started on passes, then went over some plays that'll help her since she's a mid-fielder.

"You're great, Ness. Just work on the passes and you'll do great," I said when we were done. We bid our goodbyes, then Edward and I took a walk, even though we were muddy and covered in dirt.

"It's beautiful tonight," Edward said, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah it is," I agreed. We stopped and sat down by a fountain.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked.

He slid down to one knee. Oh no. Not now. He couldn't _possibly _propose now.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked into my eyes.

"Y-Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you, and always will, every day. Will you take my hand in matrimony?" He opened the little black box, which revealed a simple silver band, slanting rows of diamonds and sapphires, the silver webbing the stones into the ring.

I couldn't care less if people were watching us, because I'm sure as hell they were, or if I'm covered in dirt or sweating my makeup off, and the constant flashing lights didn't help.

"Yes, Edward," I whispered. I got down to my knees and hugged him tightly.

He kissed the side of my head. "Look at the inside."

I looked at him, confused, then looked on the inside of the ring. There it was, etched in, 'Forever & Always', in delicate script.

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered, then kissed his lips.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded and unwrapped myself from him so he could slide the ring on my left ring finger. He cupped my face and kissed me, held me close. I swore I heard people cheering, and the flashes got brighter.

"You couldn't have picked a better time," I giggled, then kissed his temple.

"Yup, nothing like proposing to my girl in public, covered in sweat and mud," he agreed. We continued kissing, until reporters started surrounding us. Edward fought them off expertly, then we ran to the car.

"We're gonna be all over the magazines tomorrow," I sighed when we got in.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized. "I should've picked somewhere more private."

"It was perfect, private or not," I argued. He smiled and kissed me again before backing out of the parking space.

When we got back to our condo, I wasn't surprised to find the whole gang sitting on our black leather couch, plus Em and Rose's daughter, Lillian. Emmett probably found our spare key under the mat.

Alice's eyes brightened as she saw the sparkling ring on my finger.

"No way!!!!!!!!" Alice shrieked and ran up to me, soon followed by Rose.

"I'm so happy for you two!!" Rose squealed as they both hugged me.

"Can I do your wedding?!" Alice asked eagerly.

"Here it goes," I groaned, pinching the bridge of my knows. "Help me out, Edward?"

He held up his hands. "I have no idea, don't drag me into the whole planning process.

"Thanks, I put so much faith in you," I said sarcastically.

"Please please please please please!" Alice got down on her knees and begged.

"Fine, but I have conditions," I gave in.

"Yes!" Alice did a fist pump in the air.

"First of all, I'm picking a dress," I paused for dramatic effect, "Off the rack."

She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

"Next, I don't want a big wedding that involves half the people coming I don't know."

"Okay..." Alice agreed.

"That's it. Nothing big, over the top fancy, none of that," I finished.

"Well, you gave me a bit to work there, but I can manage," Alice sighed, and sank into the couch.

"Thank you," I said back. "Help me make dinner?"

Alice and Rose nodded. We walked into the kitchen and started prepping stuff for dinner to accommodate both Emmett (who's practically a carnivore), and me, with my newly acquired vegetarian lifestyle. We cooked pasta, while Rosalie made sauce. Lillian ran in and hugged my legs.

"Hey, Lil!" I greeted.

"Hi auntie Bella. Will you make me your fwower girl?" She asked me.

I bent down to giver her a hug. "Of course, Lil! You'll make a very pretty flower girl."

"I pwomise to be the best fwower girl ever!" She said. I laughed and told her to play with her daddy. Even at 3 and a half, she was already a fashion prodigy, as Alice liked to put it. She wore baby Dior in her early days, now she could've been poster child for Juicy Couture. We brought out the plates and food, setting them on the dining table. We all took our spots and began to eat.

"When do you want the wedding?" Alice shot at me.

I looked at Edward, then back to her.

"May," We both said together.

"Perfect! Gives me two months to work with. I need to get Leo on the phone, his cakes are fabulous!" Alice began naming off the things she's gonna fit into her already busy schedule. I laughed and Edward gave me a look that said 'what have you gotten yourself into?'

After dinner, we let Lil watch a couple of shows, then everyone went home for the night. I got myself ready for bed, taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I climbed into bed, followed shortly by Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let Alice do our wedding?" He asked.

"Knowing Alice, she's gonna go crazy these next two months," I answered.

He chuckled and my eyes began to droop against his chest, and I fell asleep into his arms.

* * *

**Was that a good start?! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Ah, sorry for my error(s) :( I'm not so good in that department. If anyone knows a good beta, please tell me!  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I heard my phone ringing.

"Leave it," Edward whispered, then tightened his arm around my waist.

"What if it's someone important?" I whispered back, then pushed myself from his chest. I looked at the caller ID. "And speaking of the devil..."

I pressed talk then brought the phone to my ear. "Alice?"

"Bella! You need to get your butt out of bed and out that door! We have a full agenda today! I know you have the premiere of your new CD at the virgin megastore, and I need you to get prepped. I called Ryan, and he has the perfect dress and after party dress for you. I booked you me and Rose for manicures, then you need to go to the studios for the final listen. Oh this is so exciting!" Alice blurted out.

"That's a lot to take in, Ali. Sure, I'll be out soon." I replied.

"10 o'clock, young lady!" Alice said motherly. She giggled then hung up.

I slid my phone back then flopped back onto the bed.

"Full day?" Edward asked.

"You have no idea," I said. He leaned in and kissed me before helping me up.

I walked up to the vanity, which held my jewelry box. It was pretty much empty, except for the few necklaces and bracelets. I held up the only ring the box held. Silver, with rose quartz and diamonds around the face. My purity ring.

I smiled and put it down, the to admire my engagement ring.

"Bella," Edward called from the living room. "I think you should see this."

I walked into the living room suspiciously. He head was in his hands, and the T.V was on.

_Latest news; Songbird Bella Swan was found outside of UCLA with longtime boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Witnesses say that the couple was finishing helping Bella's younger sister, Renesmee, with soccer. Sources say that Edward, a well known doctor, proposed to Bella at the fountain just off of campus. _The host started off

_Isn't that exciting?! _The co host asked. _No ideas on when the wedding is, but we'll hopefully have an update on that if we get a few minutes with this chart-topping cutie at her new CD premiere at the Virgin Megastore. Tune in tonight on a live update at the premiere._

"Such an idiot," Edward mumbled. I sat down next to him on the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are not an idiot. They were bound to find out sometime," I soothed him.

"But they'll just follow you everywhere!" Edward exclaimed.

"They do that already," I argued softly. "I'll ask Alice if Fred can come, alright?"

"OK, I guess that makes me feel a bit better," Edward said.

"Don't think about this, alright? Just go do the job you love, and then come home, and make sure you wear the black tux, not the blue one," I joked.

"Sounding like Alice everyday," He muttered, a smile on his face. He kissed me one more time before helping me make breakfast.

We were enjoying our waffles and listening to the radio when a loud rapping on the door held our attention.

"Isabella SWAN!" The familiar voice called. "If you do not get your cute little ass out here I'm going to have to resort to the professionals!"

I laughed and ran up to open the door. "Ryan!"

"Hey there pretty girly!" He said, kissing my cheeks. "How's the stud?"

I laughed as Edward walked up and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, Ryan."

"So, I heard about the engagement," He started.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ry, you're invited," I said with a wink.

"Yes!" He jumped up with excitement. Then his face went from smiling to serious. "Now, back to work. Ali called me and she wants you free by 12, so chop chop, missy!"

He gently pushed me into the direction of the bedroom. I took his hint and walked into the bedroom.

I locked the door, then stripped down to my underwear. I picked a short sleeve henely and jean shorts. I buttoned my henely up to the top, put my hair in a simple messy bun and some bobby pins. I applied lip balm and tied on my old black chucks, which still fit me like a glove. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then swishing mouthwash.

"Ready my beautiful superstar?" Ryan popped his head in, his eyes covered.

"Yes, let me just get my bag and we can go," I replied.

I grabbed my bag and phone before running into Edward's chest.

"Hello," I said with a smile. He smiled back then kissed my forehead.

"Have a great time with Alice. Don't get stalked by paparazzi," he joked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, Ryan will fight them off," Ryan said in third person. "Hurry up young lady! _Two _hours I have! _Two!!_ And unbutton some buttons! You're a girl! Show something!"

I unbuttoned some buttons before turning back to Edward.

"Better go," I said. He laughed and kissed me again before letting me go. We walked out to Ryan's car, a black lexus.

"So, was the proposal romantic?" He asked when we were on the highway.

"Very. In public and everything," I sighed happily.

"Any details on the wedding?" He asked.

"You better ask Ali on that one," I replied.

We continued chatting until he pulled us up into his little boutique.

"I have _the _perfect dress!" Ryan said giddily.

I laughed and followed him inside his little dressing room. I sat in one of the leather chairs as he rummaged through his closet.

"Let's see, let's see," He said. "Aha!" He pulled out a midnight blue billowy dress. The bust was twisted up in the middle, and it flowed out.

"I love it!" I sounded just like Alice.

"I put on the finishing touched before I got you. Isn't it hot?" He asked.

"Definitely," I agreed. Ugh, too much Alice is not good for my pure, tomboy soul deep down inside.

"And the shoes," He held up a pair of Jimmy Choos.

"Pray I don't fall," I joked. He set the stuff aside.

"And now, for the after party dress," He began. He held up a red, grey, and white dress, similar to the first dress, only much more drapey.

"I just need to finish the hem, so you go put this on while I get my stuff."

I nodded and went back to one of the small changing rooms. I zipped myself up in the dress, which fit me like a glove.

"Ready, darlin'?" He asked. I stepped up to his platform while he began working on the hem.

"I'm not stabbing you or anything, right?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

He hummed quietly as he finished up my dress.

"All done," He said. I looked at myself in the mirror, twirling around.

"Pretty face, with a gorgeous dress to match," He complimented.

"BELLA!!"

"And it looks like my time is up. Have fun with Alice and Rosalie," He said. I stripped off the dress and put back on my regular clothes. I grabbed the two dresses and pairs of shoes, thanked Ryan and went off with Alice.

**

"Major girl talk time, misses!" Alice announced as we got our nails done.

"Like?" I asked.

"First," She brought her voice down lower. "Are you on the pill?"

"Random question, but no," I said.

I heard loud rapping on the windows and saw a couple of reporters, taking pictures. Then Fred came in and told them to back off, _or else._

"Well, I called your doc, and she gave me these to give to you," Alice rummaged through her purse with her good hand and pulled out a purple box.

"Start tomorrow, one pill," Rose said.

I nodded obediently and tossed the box in my purse. I didn't hate getting manicures anymore, but pedicures were too much.

We finished up, paid, and headed off for lunch.

* * *

**Like it? My back hurts though :( Next up, Bella's new CD premiere!  
**

**R&R  
**


	3. Premiere

**I don't own Twilight.**

**:D Ahh funniest sight I've EVER seen. My friend Benji in a DRESS!! I like died right then and there. And if anyone cares, Ryan is based on a real person :P He's soo frickin' funny!!  
**

* * *

BPOV

I waved back to Alice and Rose, who dropped me off at the studios. I couldn't help but be excited about my new CD.

"Bella! Come on! Just a few words!" Reporters surrounded me, too many questions going through my head.

I ducked out of their swarm and bolted to the door of the studios. The security guards closed the gates and I was safe in the walls of the studio.

"Bella, are you alright?" Scott, my music director, asked.

"Just a bit out of breath," I replied.

"Well, there's some water in the fridge if you want any, and come in the room, I think you'll be very pleased," He said with a smile.

I nodded and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge sitting on one of the tables. I walked into the room and sat in one of the big leather chairs.

Scott tossed me the cover of the CD and pressed play on the stereo.

The CD started off with my two personal favorites, _Open Book _and _Against these lips, _which were both based on Edward.

I listened to the next few songs, all based loosely on either Rose and Alice. The rest of the album was all about me and my friends.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"I think it's...."

"It's amazing," I heard a soft voice answer. Edward was standing by the door, a huge grin on his face.

"Edward!!" I squealed, then jumped into his arms. "But you're supposed to be at work?"

"I got off early, Carlisle gladly took over," He informed before kissing me.

"Ahem," Scott coughed out, clearly feeling lonely.

"Oh!" I said, my face turning red. "Sorry!"

"No problem," Scott said with a smile. "Virgin Megastore, 7 o'clock sharp." He smiled before waving goodbye and told us we could leave. I grabbed my bags in one hand, Edward's hand in the other and we walked back to his car. Fortunately, Scott told some security guards to come with us to our car, so I wouldn't get swarmed like last time.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as we backed out of the parking lot.

"The dresses Ryan got were gorge-ous," I said, shuddering on the fact I sounded like Alice or Rose.

Edward chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Lots of angry nurses," Edward said with a straight face.

"Can't say that I'd disagree. I'd be very angry if someone as sweet and gorgeous as you would get married to some girl."

"You are not just 'some girl', Bella. You are an amazing singer, and a beautiful girl," Edward argued.

I couldn't help but blush at his constant compliments. We pulled up into our driveway, and he helped me carry my dresses inside our condo. I rushed to my bedroom, wanting at least a few minutes of rest before the reckless night began.

"Bella Swan! Get up! You have only 3 hours until that big premiere of yours!" I heard the familiar high pitched voice say.

"Ugh, I just got home and I'm _tired._" I whined.

"Well that's what happens when you're talented, huh?" Alice place her hands on her hips. "I'll be in your bathroom. If your not in there in 5, I'm coming over there and drag you!"

I propped my head up on my elbows and sighed. Edward came over and wrapped himself around me.

"I'm sorry. That's kind of my fault. She sorta barged in as soon as I was out the door, and well, there's no use fighting her," he said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I deal with it on a regular basis," I smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck for a kiss. God, I loved his lips. He smiled at my eagerness and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

"You know I can hear you two sucking face?" Alice yelled.

I pulled away reluctantly. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I gave Edward one last chaste kiss and mouthed 'I love you' before tending to Master Alice.

Alice was waiting impatiently in the bathroom, tapping her fingers on the counter top.

"Thank you! Now get in this chair! I am prepared to turn you into more of a goddess than you already are," Alice ordered.

I sighed and sank into the foldable chair Alice set up, along with at least one fourth of her makeup line spread out on the countertop.

"Now, let's see," Alice examined the two dresses I'd be wearing tonight. "Silver, absolutely. It'll compliement both dresses and you don't need to change makeup."

I nodded in agreement.

Since Alice's career soared when we moved here, she couldn't always play Bella Barbie with me with her schedule fully booked all the time, so she recommended Ryan Napolitano, one of her former interns, to dress me instead of letting me dressing myself, and god knows what would happen if I walked the red carpet to the Grammys in my soccer jersey and slides. So instead of dressing me, she was my makeup artist, which bothered me as much as being dressed by someone, but you could say I got used to it.

I flinched as Alice applied foundation under my eyes.

"Don't move Bella! Your eyes have huge dark circles! What did you do last night?" Alice asked, but then her face went serious. "Don't answer that."

"No, Alice. Not yet," I sighed.

"Well you two could've messed around or something."

"Well...." I started.

"Woah there, girl. No details on what you and Edward did in your bedroom, please!" Alice covered her ears yelling 'Blah blah blah'.

"Okay Alice! You can uncover your ears!" I yelled.

She shuddered before resuming applying ivory tinted concealer over my dark circles, then light bronzer around my temples and jawline. Alice lined my eyes expertly with liquid eyeliner. She highlighted my outer eyelids with shimmering dark gray-silver eyeshadow, then using shades gradually lighter as she made her way into my inner corners.

"There," Alice said, admiring her work. "Now, hair."

Ok, plan. Slowly get out of chair and run for life. Nope. Excuse myself to use the bathroom, then crawl out of window. Either way, she'd hunt me down with a flat iron or curling iron in her hand.

I decided that both plans were very suckish, so I sucked it up while Alice attacked my head with brushes, irons, bobby pins, you name it. After I was completely pinned and primped, Alice let me stretch my legs and stand up.

"I left your shoes in here, I'll meet you at the premiere," Alice winked before waltzing out of the bathroom.

I zipped myself up in the blue dress. I considered putting on the stilettos now, but no need for a broken neck before debuting a new CD.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked from the bedroom.

"Yup," I walked out with my other dress in one hand, and juggling the pair of strappy stilettos and black pumps in my other.

"Well someone looks rather dashing," I smiled at Edward, who finished putting on his jacket to complete his tux.

"Actually, ditch the tie," I said. I dropped my dress and shoes on our bed and fixed him up a bit. I took off his tie, then unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt, then tried to fix his hair.

"I don't think that'll do much. My hair has a mind of its own," He commented.

I giggled and grabbed my stuff before heading out the door, him following.

"No shoes?"

"I really don't want to fall on my face," I said, holding up the two four inchers.

"What if you step on something dangerous?"

"I think I'll take my chances," I said.

"Not happening," He mumbled before picking me up off the floor and walking me to our car. I giggled and hit his chest begging for him to put me down.

Once I was safely inside the car, i strapped on my stilettos. I gripped onto the seats as we made our way to the store.

"Nervous?" Edward asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"About what?" He asked, a bit amused.

"Falling on my face, no one buying the CD, falling on my face," I muttered.

"Of course people will buy your CD," he squeezed my hand. "And let lighting strike me if I'm wrong."

"You're _that _sure?" I asked.

"Positive," He confirmed before pulling up into the back of the store. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett standing outside of the back exit, along with Fred and a couple of security guards.

"Alice! She's right there!" Rose called out. Alice ran over to me and squeezing the living daylights out of me.

"Oh bella! Isn't this exciting?!" Alice squealed when she finally let me breathe. "There are fans everywhere! Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store, with the rest of them tailing close behind us. I heard chanting going on outside, I mostly made out my name.

"Bells! There you are!" Scott came up and tried to ruffle my hair.

"Don't unless you want to die," Alice threatened.

Scott held his hands up and gestured to the chair and foldable table. I took my seat and grabbed a sharpie from the cup in front of me. The security guards opened the doors, and allowed few people in at a time into the store to look through. Most of the people who came in were girls, bbut a good amount were guys too.

One by one, they came up excitedly for me to sign their CD.

"Hi what's your name?" I asked a teenage girl. She kinda reminded me of myself in high school--braces and everything.

"Ashtyn," She mumbled.

I quickly wrote down 'To Ashtyn' and my signature. "Like Ashton Kutcher?"

She broke into a smile and giggled. "Yeah. Mom couldn't help it." I could tell she would become a very pretty woman. Her blonde hair was waving down the middle of her back, even with her ponytail in place.

"Well, thanks for coming. I love your hair, by the way," I added with a smile. Her blush deepened as she walked out of the store. I spent a good half hour making small talk with some of the people who came by, and gave a few hugs to the guys who came with their sisters or girlfriends. But then the madness began.

"Bella!" I whipped my head from the CD I was signing to the sudden appearance of a video camera and a woman with a mic.

"Can we have a few words with you?" She asked me.

I tried my best not to rolll my eyes, and I finished with the fan before bringing my attention back to the paparazzi.

"Is it true that you got engaged to Edward Cullen?" She shot at me.

Way to get to the point. "Um, well, erm, yes," I finally blurted out. I felt my cheeks began to warm.

"Wedding date?" She threw at me.

"Erm, we're not sure yet," I said. I technically didn't _lie._

"Too bad. So how does it feel to be the number one chart topping singer?"

"Overwhemling. Extremely overwhelming," I admitted. They asked me a few more questions, what my CD was based on, if I was going to tour, stuff like that before security escorted them out of the way.

For the next two hours, I spent signing over 500 CDs, and my hands were killing me. Finally, the people began to leave, and I was done signing for the day. It was time for the after party.

"Great job," Edward said, kissing my forehead. I smiled before I was whisked away by Alice and Rose to change into my after party dress.

They helped me zip myself up in the dress, and we were off to club Venice.

**

"Bella!" I heard over and over and over again.

I turned and saw yet another familiar face from the music biz, Taylor Swift. I was a bit star struck as she greeted me with hugs and congratulated me on my engagement. After meeting countless people, I found Edward and the rest at a table sipping drinks.

I sat next to Edward and held my head in my hands. I sweating my butt off with all the lights flashing and constant being bumped around by people.

"Tired?" Edward asked, rubbing my back.

"Unbelievably," I muttered. "Can I have a sip?"

He nodded and gave me his cup. I gulped down the remains of what was left, letting it trickle down my throat.

"Woah, slow down," Edward said.

I looked at him skeptically. He _is _talking to the girl who won at Emmett's annual Superbowl beer chugging contest. Threw up when I got home, but was so worth it.

"Yeah, wrong thing to say," He flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

I laughed and yawned, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I told you," He whispered.

"Told me what?"

"That people would buy your CD."

He kissed my temple.

"Such a touching moment," Alice said. "But now I must steal her away for dancing."

She and Rosalie helped me up and we were on the dancefloor, dancing the night away. Well, really being tossed between Alice and Rosalie to the beat. I was bushed by the time the party was over.

"I think it's time Bella gets home," Edward announced. He held onto my waist as we walked through the back entrance and into our car.

I felt someone shaking me gently.

"Bella, love, we're home," Edward's soft voice whispered.

"No," I groaned. "Let me stay here and sleep."

I heard him chuckled and I felt him lift me up and cradle me into his chest. He gently placed me on the bed under the covers.

I soon started to wake as I heard the shower turn on. I kicked off my black pumps and rubbed my feet. I took all the pins out of my hair. It felt good letting my hair fall down. I stretched, trying to reach the back of my dress.

"Need some help?" I heard Edward ask. He was only in his boxers, his grin getting wider by the second.

"Yes please," I said. He chuckled and unzipped the back of my dress. I pulled my arms out of the dress, letting it fall to the floor.

I picked up a shirt and slipped it on. Edward's arms encircled my waist, lifting me up. I giggled as he brought us to our bed. He pressed his lips firmly to mine as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"I love you," Edward murmured.

"I love you more," I whispered.

"Not possible," he said, winking.

"Oh yes it is," I muttered, bringing his lips back to mine. We continued making out, until my lips felt numb and my eyes began to droop.

"Good night Bella," he whispered.

I sighed happily, whispering good night back.

* * *

**Was it okay?**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Bridezilla

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Many people were asking me for pictures of the dresses Bella wore to the premiere and after party, but sadly, they were just in my imagination :( but Bella's after party dress was the dress Kristen Stewart wore to the premiere in LA. **

**And I have a bit of a problem :/. I really can't decide between these two guys, so help? Okay, so one guy, which I probably mentioned when writing 'You're On', the guy who kept staring at me. I really do like him, but I can't decide between him and the other guy. They other guy, I practically known him since we were like babies, and we basically grew up together. Ahhh let me get all that word vomit out of the way and let you enjoy the chapter :P**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Bella."

I groaned, flipping back onto my stomach.

"Bella, love, wake up."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Alice has been calling us for the past two hours. Something about what kind of paper for the invitations."

I groaned again and flopped back onto the bed. Edward laid there next to me and stroked my hair softly.

"Isn't it supposed to be that _I _was the bridezilla?" I asked.

"I'd rather you than Alice, but I just can't picture you being so caught up in a wedding," He replied. I laughed and snuggled up close to him, closing my eyes so I can get a few more minutes of sleep.

Then the phone rang.

"Ugh, I don't want to get it," I moaned, burying my face into his chest. We let the phone ring, until I heard a very familiar voice coming from the answering machine.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You better get your butt up and answer this phone young lady."

I sat up wide eyed. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Well thank you for finally answering! What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously. "Remember what you promised...."

"No, Mom, nothing like that. I just woke up and I thought you were Alice. She tends to call more on weekends," I explained.

She laughed. "Now that's out of the way, how come you didn't tell me you were _engaged?!_"

I flinched and crossed my fingers. "Yeah, Mom, I'm engaged. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Of course I'm not mad! I'm so happy! I thought he'd never propose to you! But I had to find out from Entertainment Tonight?!"

"I'm really sorry Mom. I-I was just so caught up with the new CD debut and signing and--I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Your father could be a little excited, though," She added. "Hopefully Edward's bulletproof."

I giggled and looked over at Edward, who had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Honey, I have to ask you something, er, rather important," Mom asked with a serious tone.

"Okay."

"Well, Charlie and I... were thinking if you ever wanted children. I mean, I'm not pressuring you into something you don't want to do, but if you two _do _want kids, we just want to know."

Wow. Didn't see that coming. "We really haven't...touched on that subject."

"Baby, we just want to know. Just try to talk to him. He may be open to that idea."

"Alright mom. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks baby. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and put the phone back into the receiver before climbing back into Edward's arms.

"My mom asked my something," I started.

"Okay...?" Edward's brow furrowed.

"She was asking if we ever wanted...kids," I whispered. His eyes widened for a moment, then softened.

"Do you? Want kids, I mean," he asked.

"Y-Yes," I whispered, then looked down, afraid of his reaction.

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I've always wanted the day to come that I'd see my very own son or daughter."

I smiled happily, hugging him tightly.

"After the wedding?" He asked.

"Promise," I confirmed, giving him a small kiss on his lips. I snuggled into his arms once again, until that damn phone rang again.

I clamped my finger down on the phone. "What?"

"Thank you for finally answering your phone!" Alice's voice filled my ears.

"I'm assuming my schedule will be _very _busy today," I thought aloud.

"Yup. Now, I need some ideas! I'll be over there in an hour, I'm bringing several kinds of invitation paper, and we need to know when and where this wedding will be!"

"Ugh," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Alice hissed. "Now, when you meant by 'off the rack', do you mean a dress off of Ryan's rack?"

I sighed. "_Yes _I meant off of Ryan's rack."

"Yay! Now, I have a few people on a list, so you can either approve or veto."

"Okay Ali. See you in a few."

"Bye!" I hung up, and reached for my brush. I tried my best untangling the mess that was my hair.

"Alice will be here?" Edward asked from the bathroom.

"Yup. In an hour."

I set the brush back down, took the birth control pill, and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. I started mixing flour and eggs together, then turning on the small TV that hung near our table. I left it on the news, while stirring in some milk into the batter.

_Latest news; singer Bella Swan debuted her second album, Eclipse. Over 1 million album sold across the country already in just one day! This cutie is no new face to the music world, with her fresh, punky sound that dominated the charts from her 1st self titled album. We expected a lot from the powerful songstress, and our expectations exceeded. At 25, she already made it to the top Billboard 100 with her new singles, rock candy and open book, and everyone is just into her! Bella was proposed to by her college boyfriend, now __fiancé, just two days ago. No ideas on when the wedding is, but the proposal was confirmed by the couple at the after party. Hopefully we'll get a glimpse of what will happen at the wedding, and one thing for sure, it'll be show stopping._

I sighed again, trying to concentrate on stirring the batter.

"Mad at the pancake mix?" Edward asked when he saw my slightly angry expression.

"Oh, um, the TV..." I trailed off.

His face still looked confused, but he let it go and helped me make our breakfast. I set up the table and made coffee while he cooked, when the doorbell rang.

"Alice," We both whispered. I stood up and opened the door.

There stood Alice, Rosalie, and Ryan. Alice was juggling her car keys, bag, and phone in one hand, a thick manila envelope in the other. Ryan and Rosalie were each holding a sketch book.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, stepping inside. They sat on the couch, while I hurried up and brought the dishes to the sink.

"I'll do them," Edward offered.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "Lucky." I stepped back, letting him take the dishes before making my way to the couch. Ryan and Rosalie were discussing something private behind his sketch book while Alice opened the huge envelope. She laid out different kinds of ivory paper on the glass table. She handed me a long piece of paper, writing on both sides, rolled up.

"_This _is your idea of a _few _people?!" I asked. I unraveled the list, at least 3 feet of paper rolling out.

"Well, yes. The first 50 names are just our family and close friends. The rest are just mere suggestions," She said innocently.

"Do I know any of them?" I asked.

"The rest of the first side is our graduating high school class, minus Lauren Mallory."

I smiled and remembered all the times I flung glue at her hair during art class.

"Then the rest are some of Edward's co workers, distant cousins, etc."

I sighed, giving in. "I'll take your word for it, Alice. But if there's more than 500 people at that damn wedding I'll get married at one of those chapels."

Alice rolled her eyes at my threat, and gestured to the cards on the table. "Pick the kind of card."

I held each of the selections carefully, finally picking a simple off white card with small, swirly designs.

Alice nodded at my selection, tossing the card with the rest. "Now, when's the wedding?"

"Shouldn't I ask Edward also?"

"Ugh, fine. Edward!! Get in here!!"

Edward walked in, his hair still damp from his shower. "Yes?"

"We need to decide on a date and time," I explained.

"And where it is," Alice added.

"Well, I'll leave the place to you," Edward started. "We agreed in May, but what day?"

"Hehe, that rhymed," I giggled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Um, the 21st?"

Edward nodded.

"Perfect," Alice said, writing down the date. "Time?"

Edward and I looked at eachother for a moment, then back to Alice.

"Wedding in the afternoon, reception in the evening," we both said.

"How do you guys do that?" Alice asked.

I shrugged in response.

"Anyway, where?" Alice continued.

"Well, I've always had this vision where the wedding was on a beach."

"Private beach it is," Alice said, writing it down. "Now we got that settled, Ry, Rose, show us your masterpiece."

They opened up the sketch book. The dress was drawn beautifully. The dress was one-piece, strapless, slim A-line gown with sweetheart neckline and had corset closure. The dress is ruched throughout the bodice with glistening beaded embellishments framing the sweetheart neckline. There were a few crystals added, flowing into a simple a-line skirt.

"I-It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I couldn't have done it without Rosie!" Ryan smiled. "Now, satin?"

I nodded, merely because I didn't know what other fabrics were out there.

"Well, if you ladies and gentleman excuse me, I'll be on my way making the dress!" Ryan blew kisses to all of us, grabbed his sketch books, and left.

"I need to get these names printed and sent out, we'll be back for cake designs!" Alice announced. Edward and I bid our goodbyes to Alice and Rosalie.

***

"Miss Alice! Miss Rosalie! So nice to see you again!" The cake designer, Leo, greeted with a thick Italian accent.

"Leo!" Alice greeted back, hugging the old man. "You have a new client." She gestured to me.

"Why what a beautiful young lady! What's your name?" He smiled.

"Bella," I said awkwardly.

"Ah, Bella. It means beautiful in Italian!" He added. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Edward Cullen."

"The famous doctor! And quite handsome, or as my granddaughter puts it, hot? How could a man be hot?"

I stifled a giggle while he pondered at the though for a moment, then dropping the subject.

"What kind of cake would you like?" He asked me.

"Butter," I answered, both of our favorites.

He nodded in approval, then gesturing towards the thick book on the corner. "Pick style you like."

Alice, Rose, and I flipped through several pages, discussing all the liked the lacy, elegant designs, while Alice liked the tall, outrageous styles like fruit or butterflies. I didn't like their choices, when I came across a simple yet pretty cake. It was 4 tiers, done up in white fondant, rows of edible pearls, and Calla Lilies.

"That's pretty," Alice commented.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Rosalie added.

I nodded, and showed it to Leo.

"Fine choice indeed!!" Leo approved. "I will have cake ready before big day. Good luck."

He handed off paperwork to me, which I filled out, then we were out of there and ready for a nice relaxing dinner with the rest of the group.

* * *

**Review.**


	5. Happy Birthday Edward!

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay, a few things:**

**1) Ryan IS gay.**

**2)The wedding will be in two months-- the current date in the story is March 19th :P**

**3)May 21st is my bro's birthday**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I shuffled through my bag, looking for that tiny key.

_Aha!_

I pulled out the little gold key, then zipping up my bag. Getting out of my car, I walked, hopefully unseen, unlocking the backdoor.

"Hello? Who's there?" The security guard yelled, walking out of his office.

"Reggie! It's just me!" I whispered, hoping not to cause a scene.

"Oh, Jelly Belly. Nice to see you again," He gave me his best smile. "He's in room 18. Say hi to doctor Cullen for me."

He waved, then went back to his office. I walked in the hallway, the familiar white wallpaper and baby powder scent.

I finally saw room 18, wide and open, with the sound of a little girl crying. I quickened my pace, seeing Edward standing next to the counter, a little girl sitting on top.

"B-But I d-don't wanna s-shot," The girl whined.

"This won't hurt a bit, Kimmi, just close your eyes," he cooed.

"I don't WANNA!!"Kimmi threw a fit of yelling and crying. Trying to be as discreet as I can, I walked in the room.

"Who are you?" Kimmi asked. Damn. Blew my cover.

"Marie, you are too old for me and I'm getting marr--" Edward started, but then stopped. "Bella?"

"Um, hi Edward," I gave a little wave.

"Who's Bella?" Kimmi asked.

"Er, this is my fiancé, Bella." Edward began to blush.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting, but maybe I could help," I said.

"How?" Kimmi asked. "I don't like shots."

I put my bag down, then walked over to where she was sitting. "Well I don't like shots too. Especially from Dr. Cullen."

"You don't?"

I shook my head. "Nuh uh. But you want to know what I did to take my mind off of the shot?"

"What did you do?" She asked. I snapped my fingers quietly at Edward, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Well Kimmi, I started naming my favorite cartoons." I explained.

"My favorite cartoon is Belle from Beauty and the beast," She started. "You have the same name right? Isabella? But you liked to be called Bell-a. Not Belle." She babbled on and on about how the beast turned into a handsome man. Edward managed to get the shot in without her noticing. She kept talking and talking, reminded me of Alice. A tiny version.

"Well, Kimmi, you're all done," Edward stated.

"Huh?" Kimmi broke out of her babbling. "Done with what?"

"He gave you your shot. I told you it works," I gave her a smile.

"Okie dokie," She jumped off the counter. "And Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Let me know how the wedding goes. Full details, please," She whispered in my ear. "My mommy said Dr. Cullen's a stud."

I couldn't hold my giggles in. Major Alice moment right there. "Of course, Kimmi."

"Thank you." She ran off into the waiting room to find her mom.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Well, you see, I came here because Alice said something about lingerie, and I needed to get ou--"

Edward's chuckling cut me off. "No, not about that. What did Kimmi tell you?"

"Oh! She wanted to know how the wedding goes. And her mom thinks you're a stud," I laughed.

He raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't she remind you of Alice?"

"Yup."

"And about you sneaking over here because of a lingerie thing?"

"Honeymoon."

He gave me a sinister smile. "I'm not sure that _anything _you'll be wearing will make it to our room."

I gaped at him. "Edward! There are children here!"

He chuckled, giving me a long kiss on the lips. "A man can dream."

"Yes, but _this _man can also give me some ideas for his birthday!" I changed the subject. "Don't you want to do anything?"

"Alice put you up to this?"

"Yes, but I want to help too. You never do anything special for your birthday."

"I don't need to do anything special."

"Just give me one idea," I pleaded.

"Nope,'' He said, popping the 'p'. "I already have everything I want and need."

"You _do _know Alice won't take no for an answer."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what Alice will do," He pulled my face close to his.

"Surprise party, too many gifts for one person, over the top cake..." he kissed me between words.

"I think you've got everything," I agreed. My phone rang in my bag. He stepped back, letting me get to my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you?!" Alice asked, frantic.

"Don't worry, I'm with Edward. And he doesn't want a party."

"As usual. I swear, you two could not be more similar when it comes to having parties. Bring him to Rose and Em's place at 7."

"Got it. Bye Alice."

"Bye! And I have a couple of outfits--"

"Alice! You picked stuff without my approval?"

"Well, Ryan helped. But you still have one veto."

"Ugh fine. Nothing trampy?"

"Honey, when it comes to lingerie, _everything's _trampy."

"Fine. I'll be there with him at 7."

"Thanks Bells!" I hung up, grabbing my bag.

"I should go," I said to Edward.

"Okay. Remember to bring me to wherever the party is," He reminded me.

I giggled, giving him a chaste kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too." I waved one last time before walking out of the room.

***

"Alice! I could _not _be more unhappy with you!" I whined.

"Wait until the wedding," Rosalie stage-whispered.

I rolled my eyes, and turned around, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like a hooker. Correction. A hooker with no boobs.

"And you expect me to wear this on my honeymoon night?!" I asked Alice.

"I doubt that's gonna make it to _night_, considering his brother's--"

"No!! No details! I _do not _want to know!" I pleaded with Rosalie.

"Just live with it Bella. You already used your veto," Alice sighed.

"Ugh, fine. But I don't like it."

"Edward will," Rosalie muttered.

I hurried back to Rose's bathroom changing out of that lacy, whatever what it was Alice called it.

"Bella, hurry up! It's almost seven and you've got to bring Edward!" Alice called from the bedroom.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" I quickly stuffed the lingerie in the pink 'Victoria's Secret' bag Alice brought it in. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes. I waved goodbye to Alice and Rose, getting in my car and driving back home.

I pulled up into our driveway, Edward's volvo parked next to me. I quickly threw my bags in the backseat, then grabbing my keys. I moved quickly, because Alice would kill me if we're late.

"Edward?" I called as soon as I got inside our condo.

"I'm ready," Edward called back. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans.

"Come on, before Alice hunts us down." We hurried into our car, then sped off to the dreaded party.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were all hiding in the living room when we got in.

"Surprise!" They yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots. Edward pretended to look surprised.

"Oh don't look too excited," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"First we'll all have some dinner, cake, then Edward opens his presents!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"And so the fun begins," Edward mumbled.

***

"One more glass, Edward?" Emmett asked, possibly trying to make his uptight brother drunk.

"No thanks, Emmett," Edward shook his head. "I think Bella and I should head home."

"Oh, but it's still early!" Alice complained.

"One o'clock is not early. Your husband's practically passed out on the couch," I said, pointing towards Jasper.

"Oh fine," Alice huffed. "See you guys tomorrow."

We waved goodbye, then piled into my car.

"Haven't you noticed something?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't get me a present," Edward pretended to whine.

"Yes I did, I just wanted to wait until we were alone," I said. I handed him a box decoratively covered in silver wrapping paper.

He raised his eyebrows at me, then opened the box. There inside, laid a picture frame. The frame was old fashioned, iron swirls. The picture was the two of us, when we were in middle school. Edward was playing the piano, while I sat on top of the baby grand, singing.

He broke out into a huge grin. "Thank you, Bella. I love it."

"I'm glad you did," I whispered before he kissed me at the stoplight. The cars behind us were honking.

"You're gonna get us killed," I laughed, gently pushing him away.

"I'd save you," Edward chuckled. I laughed, pushing the gas pedal and driving us home.

* * *

**Review please! I'm gonna attempt smut next chapter O.o  
**


	6. Twilight

**I don't own Twilight.**

**As you may have noticed, I have been posting in the middle of the week a lot. Since track season's starting up, I won't have much time to post as much as I used to, so please stay with me?  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice's voice chirped on the other line.

"Hi Alice. What's up?" I leaned on the kitchen counter, taking a bite out of the apple I was holding.

"We're going to the mall today!" Alice sang happily.

"What could you possibly want now?"

"Now what I _want, _what I _need_. You still need to pick out the bridesmaid dresses! And Lil needs her flower girl dress."

Of course. No wonder she kept asking how many people I wanted for my bridesmaids. I stuck with three, Rosalie, Angela, and Nessie. Alice is obviously the maid of honor.

"Fine. Don't you think they should get a say in what they'll wear?" I asked.

"Already taken care of. I called Ang and Nessie this morning, so all you have to do is wait for me to come and pick you up," Alice explained.

"Or I can run for my life," I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that. I may be small, but I can run in heels."

I giggled. "Alright. What time?"

"Um, like around 1 o'clock?"

"Perfect. See you then."

"Bye Bella!" Alice said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, coming in through the front door. He occasionally left for lunch when he has work.

"Alice," I replied. "I have to see the big unveiling of my dress and Alice decided today I go bridesmaid dress shopping."

He nodded once before opening the fridge and taking a water bottle. "Do I get to see the dress?"

"Not until the big day, of course. It's bad luck, you know," I informed him before kissing his lips.

"Now we don't want any bad luck."

"Ha. I'm practically a magnet for bad luck," I chuckled. "It'll be a miracle if I make it down the aisle without finding something to trip over."

"And you still can play soccer. I never understood the logic of you being so clumsy, yet amazing at soccer," He said while making his sandwich.

"Thanks for doubting my skills," I smirked, taking another bite out of the apple.

We continued eating, talking about random crap that happened to him today, until Alice showed up.

"I'll be stealing Bella for a few hours. My house for dinner!" Alice announced.

Edward nodded once, gently pushing me to the door.

"Eager for me to leave?" I asked.

"Nope. I have....a special surprise for you," Edward winked at Alice. Alice giggled. I felt I was missing out on some private joke.

I shrugged and followed Alice out the door.

**EPOV**

I walked out to my car when I was sure Bella had left. I was pretty sure that she was oblivious to the fact her new album going number one in one week was her new record.

I wanted to get her something special.

When we were younger, we'd go to the park when it wasn't raining, and she'd always gush over the dogs people were walking. I finally pulled up to the pet store nearby.

"Hi! Do you need any help?" The employee asked when I got inside.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for a dog to adopt?" I asked.

"Yes! Just follow me." She led me to the back, where they kept the dogs.

"All of our breeds are separated with the others, so you can have a look around. If you want to play with one of them, just call me over," She said.

I nodded before going to look at the puppies in the glass. Most of them were tiny, little chihuahuas and yorkies. I knew Bella hated the tiny dogs celebrities carried around like dolls, dressing and pampering them. Then I came across the perfect dog for her.

I pressed my face into the glass, getting a better look. It was a small black French bulldog. It looked as if it was only born a few months ago, its face slightly pink. I smiled and I knew the dog would be perfect for Bella.

"You like that one, sir?" The employee asked.

"Could I play with her?" I asked.

The employee smiled and motioned me to follow. She opened a small, secluded room with a couple of chew toys and balls.

"I'll be right back to get her," She said. I sat down in the foldable chair and waited. She came back in with the dog on a leash.

"Have fun. She's really sweet," She said before closing the door.

The dog sat there, her big brown eyes, much like Bella's, looking at me with curiosity. I sat there, not wanting to make a move, afraid that I would scare her.

Slowly, she got up and started to move towards me. I reached out my hand, and she licked it. I smiled and patted her head, smoothing her shiny white coat. We continued getting acquainted with eachother, until the employee came back.

"So do you like her?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's perfect," I said, patting the dog's hair once more.

"I'll get the paperwork, and then you can take her home. Make sure to get her food, water, and the rest, y'know?"

"I'll be back to get the stuff, I just want to see how my fiancee likes her."

"Wait a minute. You're... Edward Cullen," She said slowly.

I nodded once, waiting for any shrieks and squealing.

"How come I didn't realize it sooner!" She exclaimed. "Well, I hope Bella likes her." She handed me a clipboard and a pen. I skimmed through all the paragraphs, signing at the bottom.

"You officially adopted a dog!" She said. I chuckled as I took the leash out of her hands.

"Have a nice day!" She said before I left. I wondered what Bella would name our dog as I lifted the little pup into the back seat.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Ang and Nessie exclaimed as they both hugged me. We met up at Ryan's boutique, ready to see the big unveiling of Ryan and Rosalie's fabulous creation coming to life.

"Hello my wonderful girlies!" Ryan greeted when we went in. "I hope you're ready! I think it's absolutely gorgeous!"

We went into the back of the store, finding the very dress that was drawn on paper only a few weeks ago.

"It'll look so good on you!" Alice squealed.

"And I have the perfect measurements," Ryan stated. "So? Do you like it?"

"Like? I love it!" I said with a very Alice like squeal. " It's not too over the top."

"Just like you, my darling!" He said with a laugh. "You'll be perfect in it. But no wearing this beauty until the day of."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Bella to have and more bad luck upon herself," Rosalie muttered.

I glared at her.

"It's true!" She said innocently.

"Well, thanks so much for stopping by!" Ryan said.

"It'll look gorgeous on you, Bells," Nessie said. We bid our goodbyes to Ryan and left for the mall.

***

"Okay, I already know this perfect store!" Alice squealed when we got to the mall. "Rose and I chose our bridesmaid dresses here, and maybe you'll like some of them too!"

We followed Alice and Rose to a small store, the sign reading _Nollie's Bridal _in the front. It read 'store closed' on the front, which I assumed Alice had asked to close the store just for us. On display were several dresses, mostly colorful bridesmaid dresses and some flower girl dresses.

We went inside, Lil running directly to the flower girl section. Rosalie smiled and followed her daughter. Alice, Ang, Nessie and I all went to the bridesmaid dresses.

"What's the color scheme for the wedding?" Angela asked.

"Blue," Alice and I blurted out at the same time. Angela nodded in approval and went towards the blue dresses. Alice picked out several styles with complicated beading and swirls. I noticed one dress that caught my eye. It was a midnight blue, strapless and very pretty. The waistline was wrapped, flowing into a short sea of blue ruched ruffles and a small brooch at the waist, pulling all the ruffles together nicely.

"Ooh, that's pretty," Nessie complimented.

"Yeah, great choice, Bells," Alice agreed.

I nodded and brought it up to the register to see how many are in stock in the back.

Rose, Angela, and Nessie all took their sizes and tried them on. They loved the fit of the dress, and they happily agreed with my choice.

"Auntie Bella!" I felt a tug on my pants.

Lil looked absolutely adorable in her flower girl dress. It fit snugly around the bodice, the skirt having delicate beading on the skirt, and a small bow in the back.

"You look cute as a button, Willy Lilly!" I said, using her favorite nickname I came up with for her.

"Can I wear this to you wedding?" She asked.

"Of course you can! You _are_ the flower girl!" I said happily. She twirled around and ran to show the rest of the girls. We paid for our dresses and left the mall miraculously without getting mobbed by paparazzi.

***

"Thanks for dropping me off, Alice! We'll come over at 6ish!" I called as I turned the key to get inside.

"Edward! I'm home--" I got cut off when a small black bulldog ran up to me. "Hey there! How did you get here?"

"Surprise," Edward called from the kitchen. I walked in, the puppy following me.

"Surprise?" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me. "Yup. Just a little something to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

He chuckled. "Your album--it's gone platinum in the last week."

"Wait, that's a new record!" I jumped up and down. "And the new dog?"

"I adopted her today. She has no name yet. I was hoping you'd want to name her," He said.

"You are the best fiance ever," I said before hugging him. I bent down on my knees and pet our new dog.

"Hm, I'm not sure. I like her fur," I said. "I think we should call her....Twilight."

"Twilight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Her fur reminds me of when it's twilight. You know, beginning of the night, end of the day?"

"Twilight sounds perfect," He said, petting the top of her head.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Cheesy that I used the book title? Review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm sooo sore right now :/ track's pain in the ass, but I made it on to the team!! YaY!! I feel very accomplished :D Have any of you ever heard of Nevershoutnever? He's awesome!!  
**

**I feel kinda silly for using Twilight as the dog's name, but oh well, I did it anyway :P Ok, before anyone gets confuzzled, Jasper is _not _related to Edward, just best friends. And Lil just likes to call Jasper uncle :P Bella's not technically related to Emmett and Rosalie, but when she gets married, I guess they're in-laws? Well if you just got what I wrote, kudos to you :D**

**Okay, I've realized that I just can't write lemons for my life XD**

**Love them, but not my thing. **

**So, I'm bringing this story down to T.**

**And taking out Chapter 6. But if you actually like it (haha), I'm posting it separately.**

**So continue on and I have to wait for my beta (who is awesome!) to send me the next chapter.**

**So until then! :D**

**^^ i put the AN here so my account won't get deleted.  
**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Twilight, huh?" Jasper asked, patting her ears while she sat on his lap.

"Personally, I think it's a little weird," Emmett said from behind Alice's leather recliner. I had to laugh at Emmett's fear of dogs.

"Told you it was a good idea to bring her," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled.

"Can I play with her _now_, uncle Jazzy?" Lil asked, hopping onto the sofa next to Jasper.

"Of course, Lilly pad," Jasper said, letting Twilight jump off of his lap.

"His fur's soft," Lil said, petting the top of her head. "Mommy, when can we get a puppy like Auntie Bella?"

Rosalie smiled. "When daddy decides to man up and stop being afraid of dogs."

"Hey!" Emmett said from behind the recliner. "I'm not afraid of dogs...I'm allergic to them!"

"But I never saw your face puff up," Lil said.

"Don't believe your daddy, Lilly," Alice chimed in.

Lil just shrugged and mumbled something about Santa before continuing to play with Twilight.

I giggled before I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I sighed and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Thank you for finally answering your phone! Now, I hope you've had a very relaxing weekend because next week you'll be crazy booked. I faxed you all of the CD signings, free secret concerts, and interviews, so no activities planned for you, Missy!" The over-cheerful voice of my agent, Marisa.

"Alright, I'll make the last few precious hours of my weekend last," I sighed.

"Thanks Bells. Love ya, bye," She said before hanging up.

"No freedom for a week!" I cheered sarcastically, doing a little fist pump in the air.

"Aw, but I wanted to go flower shopping with you and Rosalie," Alice whined. "I'll just send you pictures of flowers and we'll order the ones you like best."

"Since when do you need to order flowers in a month's advance?" I asked.

"Since Delilah's is the most perfect place for flower arrangements," Alice stated. I sighed. Not even a new CD debut will stop Alice.

"And you and Edward have to decide on food. Appetizers, entrees, and dessert, besides the cake. We've got that covered," Alice continued.

"And I had the invites mailed out on Friday, I called your parents; your mom's coming a day early for last minute preparations, your dad's not too happy about Edward not asking him, but he's coming the day of with Jake. Ooh and tomorrow, you, Rose and I have a vanity fair photoshoot! Isn't that exciting?" Alice babbled on.

"That's one less thing I have to read on the long list Marisa faxed me," I said.

We continued lounging around until Lilly fell asleep on Twilight's tummy.

"Aww. I think we should go. Lil's usually grumpy when someone wakes her from her nap," Rosalie whispered. She snapped her fingers at Emmett, who was still behind the recliner. Rosalie gently lifted Lil from Twilight, placing her into Emmett's arms.

"Bye!" Emmett and Rose said before walking out the door.

"I think we should call it a night, too," I stated.

Edward nodded and we got up from the loveseat.

"Bye Bells! I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot!" Alice chirped before we left.

***

I read the dreadfully long list Marisa faxed me once more before taking another bite out of my oatmeal. Edward already left for work and I was here, waiting for one of Marisa's calls.

After I finished washing my bowl, I finally heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I have a car coming to get you, and your interview on Good Morning LA has been moved up to 10 o'clock. I'll see you there," Marisa said briskly before hanging up without another word.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened it, letting the small driver, Corey, in.

"Hi! I'll be right back," I said to him before running to grab my bag and shoes.

"Ready, Bella?" Corey asked. I nodded and followed him out to the mercedes. I had absolutely no idea why Marisa insists I should be driven around like a helpless kid, but it's better to go along with her ideas before her temper flares.

I sat in the backseat, listening to the station Corey put on when we left. We pulled up to the studios. I bid my goodbye to him, then I was being led into the studio.

"Bella? Bella!" Marisa's frantic voice echoed through the crowded studio."There you are! Now, get into the dressing room."

Two crew members led me to the dressing room, where my outfit for my interview was hanging on a chair with my name on it. I grabbed the hanger and went into the small changing room. The black lace dress fit me perfectly. I slipped into the red pumps and balanced myself carefully before being led to the makeup artist. Unlike Alice, this makeup artist barely put anything on me, except for some sheer foundation and lipgloss.

"Ready?" Marisa asked, popping her head in. I jumped off the chair and followed Marisa.

"They're on a commercial break," Marisa informed me. She gently pushed me to the set. "Make me proud!"

I walked up to the small stool and sat down. The host greeted me with a polite smile before turning her attention to the camera.

"And welcome back! With me here today is none other than Bella Swan!" The host started off.

I waved to the audience.

"So Bella, I've heard that recently released a new CD _and _you've sold over 1 million copies of it across the entire country. How does it feel?" She asked me.

"Well, it's so overwhelming. It's so much to take in."

The host smiled. "I'm sure it's also very exciting, right?"

I nodded.

"Now, I've also heard that you're engaged. Would you like to share any information that our viewers would be interested in?"

I felt a blush flooding into my cheeks as I squirmed in my chair. "Well, Edward and I are planning to have our wedding in May."

"So early? Isn't it hard to plan a wedding in only a month?''

"Well, we have a friend helping us along the way," I said.

"Well, best wishes to all of you. Now, do you mind singing for us?" She said, changing the topic. God bless her.

"Oh, of course not," I said, standing up and grabbing the guitar from the crew member off set. I sat back in the chair.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Bella Swan," The host said before walking off set. The lights dimmed and I felt alone, comfortable with a six stringer in my arms as I began to play.

***

"That was truly wonderful, dear," The host said when I finished my song. "Look for Bella's new album, 'Overrated', in stores and on iTunes. Up next, Brenda White with the weather. Thank you for coming here today, Bella."

I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked off the set.

"Good, good, let's get a move on!" Marisa said as soon I was backstage. "Corey's outside waiting and you _cannot _be late to that photoshoot."

I was led back to the changing room. I finally got to take off the dreaded heels and change into my sweats and sneakers.

Next thing I knew, I was being driven to the set for the photoshoot. I waved goodbye to Corey and walked inside. Rosalie and Alice were already there, getting their makeup done.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted me when I was put into another chair. I studied her outfit carefully. She was wearing _converse. _And bright green, at that. Nothing about her outfit screamed 'Designer' or 'Alice approved' like it usually did.

"Um, why are you wearing that?" I pointed to her shirt, which said 'All time low' on it.

"This is what they gave me to wear for the shoot," She sighed, frustrated. OK, I don't need to take her to a mental institution.

"Hey Bells," Rosalie waved in the seat next to Alice. She was wearing the same type of outfit; band tee, jeans and converse.

"Bella, come here please," The stylist gestured toward the rack of clothing. "You may pick jeans, a t-shirt, and shoes."

I looked at the selection of clothing. I picked out a white shirt reading 'Panic at the Disco'. So what if they were an old band? I still loved them. I picked out black skinny jeans and red high tops. I quickly changed into the clothes and shoes. I was led back to the makeup stylist. She wiped off all of my foundation and lipgloss to have a fresh start. She swiped sheer blush on my cheeks and a dark brown on my lids. I puckered my lips as the stylist dabbed on a peachy colored lipstick and gloss.

"Ready girls?" The photographer came in.

We all got up from our chairs and followed the photographer to the set.

"Okay, you girls will be featured on the cover for next month's vanity fair. The vibe of this shoot is very fun, laid back, almost as if you were a teen again. Now, just pretend that the cameras aren't there and have fun with it. Got it?" The photographer explained.

We all nodded and walked up to the set.

"All of you, join hands," The photographer instructed. I grasped Alice's small hand and Rosalie's hand and waited for further instruction.

"Now, when I say go, everyone jump and smile. Ready...set...go!"

We all jumped and smiled. Alice gave a little squeak and Rosalie and I giggled as the photographer took the picture.

"Perfect girls! Now, do a group hug," The photographer instructed. We all got together and hugged eachother, smiling for the camera. The photographer shot more poses of us, some all together, some paired up, and ones individually.

"Great job everyone! I'll pick the best pictures of you and give them to the editor. Have a nice afternoon!" The photographer said before running off to the editor's office.

"I'm hungry," I announced when we were back into our regular clothes.

"Let's go get lunch. I'm buying," Alice said, ushering us to come outside. We followed her out the door. Outside, there were at least 100 people outside of the gate, waving papers and pictures of us in their hands.

"Let's go," Rosalie said to the both of us, pushing towards the gate.

We both nodded and walked towards the gate. People started calling our names, beckoning us to come to their side first. I smiled and continued signing the papers that were being thrust at me. I can't say that I don't like doing this, but it can get pretty bizarre with crazy fans lurking around every corner. But still, I didn't want to become the airhead that ends up being a joke in the entertainment section of the newspaper because I was a bitch to the public.

It took up a good half an hour until we signed everything.

"Well now that my hand is throbbing, Bella, you drive," Alice said. I laughed as she tossed me Rose's keys. I waved Corey off, telling him I was done for the day. We all piled into Rosalie's red convertible.

"Where to?" I asked.

"You pick," They both said, shrugging. I smiled and drove up to my favorite vegan restaurant, Pure Luck.

"Never been here before," Alice commented. We got out of the car and went inside.

"Hi, welcome to Pure Luck. How many?" The hostess asked.

"Three, please," I said. She led us to a booth and gave us menus.

"Bella, this is a vegetarian restaurant!" Rosalie whined.

"Well you let me pick. Just try something. All the dishes are pretty good," I replied.

"Ugh, fine," She said.

"Any appetizers or drinks?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the lemonade," Alice said.

"I think I'll get the tea," Rosalie said.

"And I'll have the fizzy water. Ooh and a side of the rosemary fries, please," I said.

"Coming right up," The waitress said, writing our order down.

"So, how was that interview this morning?" Alice asked.

"It was okay. I really didn't tell the host much about the wedding," I said. The waitress came back with our drinks and fries.

"Have you picked what to order yet?" The waitress asked politely.

"Um, I'll get the avocado salad," Rosalie said.

"I'll have the garbanzo salad sandwich," Alice said.

"I'll have the tofu pesto sandwich, please," I told the waitress. The waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

I tossed a fry in my mouth, while Alice rambled on about the importance of using a base coat of nail polish.

"Are those any good?" Rosalie asked me, pointing to the fries. I pushed the plate to her. She took a fry and chewed it carefully. She nodded and took another one.

"Here are your orders," The waitress said, placing our plates in front of us.

I took a bite out of my sandwich, while Rosalie picked at her salad.

"Rosalie, it's food," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and took a bite. She shrugged and continued eating it.

"We know Rose is never gonna become a vegetarian," Alice commented.

We continued rambling on about random shit until we were full. We paid for our lunch and walked back to the car.

"Well, I'm off for the rest of the day," I said. "What about you two?"

"Nope. I took the day off," Rosalie said.

"Me too," Alice said. Her eyes brightened and she wore an evil grin.

"What are you up to now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Let's go flower shopping!" Alice shrieked.

I sighed. "Where?"

"Lemme drive. I can't explain directions well enough for anyone to understand," Alice said, getting out of the backseat. I sighed, getting out and seating myself in the back.

"Drive away," I said before Alice pulled out of the parking spot.

***

"I think the bridesmaids should have roses," Alice said. looking at the bouquets of flowers before us. "What do you think, Bella?"

I looked at the flower selection, wandering over to the single flowers section. I picked out a few royal blue roses and bunched them together.

"That would look great with their dresses," Rose commented. I nodded while Alice told the manager how many bouquets we'll need.

"What about your bouquet?" Alice asked. I shrugged. I distinctly remembered that there were calla lilies on my cake. I walked farther down the aisle, stopping at the lilies. I picked cream colored ones, then walking back to the roses, picking a few of the royal blue roses.

"How about this?" I asked, showing Rosalie and Alice my creation.

"That's perfect!" Alice complimented. "Just add a few more lilies and arrange them into a nice bouquet."

She walked back to the front, informing the manager of our selections. We thanked the manager and left the little flower shop.


	8. A picture's a thousand words

**I don't own Twilight.**

**If you haven't noticed, I updated the summary, so go check it out if you didn't!  
**

Continue down yonder :D

* * *

**BPOV**

I hate being sick.

I sighed and tried sitting up again. Empty tissue boxes were scattered all over the bed, the nightstand overflowing with books, medicine, and water. I reached out for another tissue and blew my nose before tossing it into the garbage.

"How's my patient doing?" Edward asked, coming in.

"I _could _feel a bit better I you could kiss me every now and then," I said, feigning annoyance.

"But then you'd get the doctor sick," Edward countered. I rolled my eyes as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Rest up. Marisa will have my head if you're not better by Friday. I'll just be in the kitchen cooking, so if you need anything just call me. Or send Twilight, she's really good at fetching people," He added with a wry smile, remembering how I got Twilight trained to get Edward when needed **(I'm not sure if dogs can really do that, mine can't XD, but just pretend.)**

I smiled and nodded before her turned away to go back to the kitchen.

I lifted the pillows, looking for the T.V. remote. Failing to find it, I searched under the covers and my overcrowded nightstand. I still haven't found it.

Getting frustrated, I jumped out of bed and went to the T.V. stand. I rummaged through the shelves, finding nothing but a few DVDs. I crouched down, shuffling through the drawers, messing up the alphabetical order Alice helped me put together. I finally found the remote nestled between a three stooges DVD and an old album.

Curious, I picked it up and blew off the dust.

I studied the cover more carefully, realizing it said 'Edward & Bella' on the front in loopy, faded script. I brought it back with my to the bed and plopped down. Who made this?

"Dinner is served!" Edward announced, coming in with a tray of broccoli cream soup and crackers. He walked over and set the tray aside on the other nightstand.

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I found it while looking for the remote," I said, shrugging. I propped myself up as Edward placed the tray in front of me.

"Wow, thanks," I said, blushing. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. You are sick and I'm here to take care of you. Remember? I'm a doctor," Edward argued softly, taking the book out of my hands.

"Now, I remember. It was Esme's old album she made of us for graduation," He recalled before taking a bite of his own dinner.

I arched my eyebrow and grabbed the book. I flipped open to the first page, which was a picture of Edward and I in the hospital. Leave it to Esme to take a picture of when we first met; when I broke my ankle playing soccer.

Edward chuckled, taking a closer look. In the picture, I was lying on a gurney while Edward looked down at me, his brow furrowed.

"Carlisle told me to keep you company, and I really didn't know how," Edward commented.

The next picture, of course, was once again Edward and I. We were about 11, both wearing Santa hats. His face was almost the color of his hat in the picture, because we were both under the mistletoe.

"Mom made me kiss you," I muttered.

"Esme told me to make the first move," He said, blushing. I smiled and gave him a kiss on th cheek, like in the photo.

I held in my laughter as I took in the next picture. Emmett and Edward were armwrestling on top of Edward's piano. Edward's face was red while he tried to bring Emmett's arm down.

"Emmett ruined my birthday present," He said, frowning.

"Yeah, I remember. He made a huge dent," I said, giggling. The next picture, of course, was once again Edward and I. We were probably in Jr. High, maybe high school, on stage. There was a banner hanging above us, saying "TALENT SHOW". He was playing the piano, while I sat on top singing.

"We won first place," I recalled.

Edward gave me his crooked smiled and flipped through several more pages, once in awhile spooning soup into my mouth. Most of the pictures involved me getting hurt and going to the hospital, while some of them were cute moments, us making a sand castle or Edward pushing me on the swings. It felt like a yearbook of our lives, and I suddenly wanted to thank Esme for putting it together. The pictures of us were when we were in high school. The high school pictures of me weren't exactly flattering, because half of the time I was either in a sports jersey or covered in mud and grass stains.

I frown at the picture of us after Edward's first varsity soccer game. My face was splattered in mud, my hair was disheveled, and I looked practically like a pig.

Edward saw my expression and his brow furrowed.

"Don't you ever think I fell for you because you were forced to be in skirts and heels; I fell for _you, _my best friend_. _Not Bella-Barbie," He stated.

_I fell for _you.

It kept playing in my mind, like a broken record. I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why me?"

Edward sighed and squeezed my hand once more.

"Because you're selfless," He started, tracing the empty soup bowl with the spoon.

"You'll love anyone unconditionally," He continued.

"_And,_ you've got more guts than any other girl I've met," He finished with a smile. "Need I say more?"

"No," I muttered.

We flipped to the back cover, which was prom. But the picture was ripped in the middle, two pictures each missing one half.

"Esme...she ripped our prom pictures," Edward said in a small voice.

It clicked in my head. I went to the prom with Mike fucking Newton, who _ditched _me to go to a beerfest under the bleachers.

"I hated the original anyway," I said.

"Heh, me too," Edward agreed. He wanted to beat Mike up when he found me sitting by myself in an empty table.

"I have to thank Esme later," I said, closing the book shut.

Edward nodded and got of the bed. He looked at the big grandfather clock and sighed.

"I've gotta go head for the night shift," Edward said in an exasperating tone. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if something's wrong."

I smiled and nodded. I got up to walk him to the door, but he gently pushed me back on the bed.

"Stay," Edward ordered gently before placing one more kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I answered before climbing under the covers.

I heard the door close and lock, and I grabbed the remote.

Not even after 15 minutes of watching House, the doorbell rang. I groaned, getting up. After a few seconds of readjusting my clumsy feet, I went to answer the door.

"Jacob?!" I asked excitedly.

"That's my name," He said with a warm smile. "Mind if I come in?"

"Nope. Come in, I'm lonely," I said, pretending to be sad. "I thought you were in Forks for spring break?"

"I decided to stay at Stanford," Jake said, coming inside. "Jeez, you don't look too good."

I sniffled a bit and rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, but I'm not contagious. Just strep. I'm on the antibiotics."

"Good to know. So where's Edward?" Jake asked.

"He took over a night shift at the hospital," I informed him.

"And left you, sick as a dog, to fend for yourself?"

"Hey, he hasn't let me lift a finger this past week," I defended.

"Alright, I'll let it go. So, what'cha up to?" He asked, plopping down on the couch.

"I was watching House, wanna join me?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll make you some tea to soothe your throat," Jake offered, standing up.

"Jake, you really don't--" But he put his hand up to silence me.

"It's fine. And your throat will be better soon." He gave me a warm smile. "Left cupboard?"

"Chamomile, please," I said. He gave me one more smile before walking to the kitchen. I walked to the bedroom to turn the T.V. off, and I found Jacob sitting on the couch again.

"Water still needs to boil," He informed me. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"So, getting married, huh?" He began.

"Oh, no," I groaned, waiting for him to lecture me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked instead.

"I was kinda busy, and I didn't want you to find out that way, on T.V," I said quietly.

His fierce expression softened. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't hiding anything as big as this."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. He gave me a warm smile and ruffled my hair.

"It's fine. I'm invited, right?" Jake asked, but I had a strange feeling he already knew the answer.

"Didn't you get the invitation?" I asked.

He burst out laughing. "Yeah, Bells. I'm just messin' with ya."

I narrowed my eyes and playfully punched his arm.

"So how's college?" I asked.

"Hard," He said gruffly. "But it's manageable."

"Are you treating Nessie well?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm the perfect gentleman," Jake answered with a smile. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to ask anymore about my sister's relationship.

The teapot started whistling and Jake stood up. "I'll be right back. Want anything in your tea?"

"Honey, please," I answered. He nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

I turned on the T.V. and watched a few minutes of House before Jacob came back with the tea.

"Thanks," I said, wrapping the cup in my hands.

Jake and I watched a couple of reruns of house before I was too sleepy to get up.

Jake gently carried me to my bed, tucking me in.

"Thanks Jake, for coming tonight, I mean," I said with sincereness.

"Welcome. I won't get my head chopped off by Edward for doing this, right?" He asked.

"Nope," I reassured him.

"Well, g'night." He said with a wave. I smiled and waved back before locking the door.

I yawned, suddenly tired, and trudged my way back to the bedroom, snuggling under the covers. I could've sworn I heard Edward come in, but I was too sleepy to go greet him.

I snuggled in deeper to the pillow, then I heard his voice.

"Sleep well, love," He whispered before placing a kiss on my cheek.

I sighed contently and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda a filler chapter.**

**& i kinda took the photo album from the 'old' chapter 6 and added some stuff, hope you liked it, or loved it, or hated it, just review :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I think last chapter was a nice filler one, right? Well, back to the plot I guess. Wedding plans!  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Bella, are you sure you'll be fine?" Edward asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Edward," I said. "I'll be fine. I'll remember to lock the door and feed Twilight."

His worried expression softened a bit. "Alright. I'll call you when I land."

We were standing in the middle on the Los Angeles Airport, the jet waiting for passengers. Edward had contemplated on whether he should go to Florida for a college seminar for at least five days now, afraid I'll get sick again with all this swine flu talk.

"Bring hand sanitizer," Edward added, giving his ticket to the flight attendant.

I had to giggle. "I'll bring some wherever I go."

Edward kissed my lips lightly.

"I'll call you when I land in Gainesville," He repeated. "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied before the attendant ushered him to move on.

I sighed, grabbing my pair of aviator sunglasses Alice had forced me to get, and shuffled out of the way to let passengers get by. I slid on the glasses as I made my way to the exit. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I picked it up without looking at the caller.

"What are you up to now, Alice?" I asked.

"Hehe, you know me so well!" She giggled. "Well, your wedding is in...twelve days! We need to get the food picked out, see how many are attending, and the decor! We need to hit the fabric stores, flower arrangements for each table, and gah! _I _don't have my maid of honor dress yet! We have sooooo much planned in so little time!"

I blinked twice, taking it all in. Twelve days? But, Edward's seminar's for ten days. Did he know about that?

"Hello? Bella? Are you even listening to me?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I apologized.

"So I'll meet you at my house in like 15?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said before dodging an open manhole.

"See you then!" Alice chirped before hanging up. I pressed number one on speed dial and brought the phone back to my ear as I searched through the parking lot for my car.

_One ring.._

_Two rings.._

_Three rings.._

"Hi, this is Edward. I'm not available, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you ask soon as I can," The answering machine said.

I sighed. "Hi Edward. I just wanted to ask you something, so call back soon please. Love you."

I pressed 'end' and took out my car keys from my bag. Sliding into the driver's seat, I headed off to Alice's for who knows what.

***

We were sitting in her backyard, Jasper and Emmett playing with Lillian in the pool, Rosalie seated beside me, Alice on the other side.

"So, thanks to this morning's dilemma on my maid if honor dress, we are behind schedule!" Alice cried out. "A designer's coming over with different plate styles, silverware, flower arrangements for each table, napkin holders, table cloths--"

"Woah, Ali," I laughed. "Let me take it all in first." Leave it to Alice to go all the way down to plate styles.

Alice rolled her eyes and jogged to the back door, opening up for the designer.

"So, who's the blushing bride?" She asked, plopping down a huge suitcase.

"That would be Bella," Rose said, pointing to me.

"Well, Bella, I have lots designs for you to choose, and you'll only have an hour with me, so let's get started," She said, opening up her suitcase.

"Here are some designs for your appetizer, entree, and dessert plates," She said, handing me a few sample plates. "I suggest the ivory one, the detailing is really very nice, and it matches with any decor."

I nodded and looked at the choice carefully. I picked out the ivory ones the designer suggested.

"Wonderful choice. Silverware is also a good thing to think about," She continued, pulling out several spoons, forks and knives.

"Ooh, Bells, look at these," Alice said, pointing to a trio of silverware.

I leaned over to her side, speaking very low. "Why again do I have to pick silverware?"

"Just pick one!" Alice said in a hushed tone. I sighed and picked Alice's choice.

The designer pulled out small samples of table cloths. I picked an ivory colored with lace trimmed at the ends. Alice and Rose helped me choose out napkin holders and napkins, and soon it was time for the designer to leave.

The florist came a few minutes later, Alice went into full boss mode, thrusting every kind of flower she could get her hands on.

"Ali! Wait! Can't I just ask the florist to see which arrangement would be the best?" I said, putting the flowers back down on the table.

"Ugh, fine."

I smiled sweetly as I flipped through the thick book the florist gave me. Rosalie suggested the flowers staying the same color as the banquets of the bridesmaids'. I agreed with a simple royal blue rose banquet for each table. We ordered the flowers for each table, and the florist left swiftly.

"Time to pick food!" Alice announced. "Where's Edward?"

"He went to a college seminar in Florida," I reminded her.

Alice nodded sadly. "But Edward needs to pick food, too."

"I'll just try and reach him again," I said, tapping my fingernails on the screen of my phone. He should've landed by now, and he has still yet to call me.

"You could always let Emmett help. He knows his favorites," Rosalie added.

"True," Alice commented. "Em! Get over here!"

"I'm coming!" Emmett yelled back, reaching for his towel when Lillian decided to dunk his head back into the water.

The three of us burst into uncontrollable giggles as Emmett bobbed his head back to the surface.

"I'll get you, Lilly Pad," Emmett warned in a playful tone before getting out.

"What's up?" He asked, plopping down in the seat next to Rose.

"We need your assistance in the food department," Alice said in a very business-like tone.

Emmett rubbed his hands. "What do you need me to test?"

I laughed. "No, Em, not like that. You and I just need to pick out Edward's favorite foods, along with mine, for the wedding."

"Oh, okay," Emmett said, drying his head.

"We'll head to the reception venue in a few," Alice announced.

Emmett nodded and went off into the house to put on dry clothes.

Soon, we were walking out to the loews hotel in Santa Monica, where Alice had booked the outdoor reception area.

"Ah, so nice to see you again, Miss Alice," A lady in a power suit greeted.

"Thanks, Charlotte," Alice said with a smile. "This is Bella, the bride."

"I'm very happy for you, dear," Charlotte said with a warm smile. "Where's the groom?"

"Oh, he's in Florida for a college seminar," I answered. "So I have his brother with me to help me pick out the food."

Emmett waved one beefy hand.

"Well, let's get you over to our dining area," Charlotte said. We followed her to the dining area, where we were seated.

"I'll be just a call away if you need me," Charlotte said before leaving.

The chef brought out a cart filled with different soups. He placed each one in front of Emmett and I.

"Ladies first," Emmett said, gesturing to the bowl. I dipped my spoon into the soup and tasted it.

"How is it?" Alice asked.

"Good," I said. Emmett smiled and dipped his spoon into the soup. He shrugged and pushed the next bowl in front of me.

**A few minutes later...**

"Okay, we officially ruled out clam chowder, pigs in a blanket, and artichoke dip. What are your favorites, Bells?" Alice asked, waving her notepad in the air.

"The bruschetta, broccoli soup, and the cheese straws," I listed.

"And what do you think Edward's favorites are?" Alice asked while writing it down in her pad.

"The stuffed mushrooms, cheese popovers, and the butternut squash soup would be my best bet for Edward," Emmett replied.

Alice nodded and wrote down what he said.

"That'll be with the salad and bread sticks, right?" She asked the chef. The chef nodded.

"Entrees?" Alice asked us.

"Definitely the mushroom parmesan for me," I said.

"And the sirloin is Edward's favorite," Emmett chimed in.

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"The penne with veggies and the fettuccine with parmesan and sun-dried tomatoes were both delicious," I added.

"The grilled skirt steak and the shrimp scampi," Emmett finished.

"That should be good enough for the entrees. Dessert?" Alice asked while jotting down the entrees.

Em and I both looked at eachother and smiled, knowing our answer.

"Cheesecake," We both said.

"I should've known," Alice said, smiling. She knew how much Edward and I loved our cheesecake. "Which ones?"

"The chocolate raspberry truffle," I said.

"And the plain strawberry one," Emmett continued.

Alice nodded and wrote down the rest of the orders. "Bells, can you try to get in touch with Edward? Just to inform him?"

I nodded as I pulled out my phone. Still no calls from Edward. I sighed and hit '1' on speed dial before bringing the phone to my ear.

_One ring..._

_Two rings..._

_Three rings..._

"Hi, this is Edward. I'm not available, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you ask soon as I can," The answering machine said.

"Hey Edward, um, we just picked out the food for the wedding, just to let you know. So, yeah, call back soon. Love you," I said briefly before pressing 'end'.

"Nothing?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Alice sighed and stood up, and gave her notepad to the chef. "Thank you very much for having us."

"You are very welcome, dear," The chef said before walking back into the kitchen.

Emmett noticed my sad expression and patted my shoulder. "He'll call, Bells."

I nodded and walked off with Emmett and Alice, back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight.**

******

**EPOV**

I tapped my fingers nervously as I waited at the bistro. Hell, I hate lying to Bella like that.

"Nice to see you again, Edward," The familiar syrupy-sweet voice crept into my ears. I cringed internally as she sat down in the chair across from me.

"Tanya," I said curtly. She smiled and tapped her manicured hands on the table. _Two hours late._

"No need to be so uptight, Eddie. Do you need a good lay?" She joked, but there was a part of me that thought she wasn't kidding.

"Nope. Look, let's just get down to why I came here," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You know I'm getting married soon, right?"

"Twelve days, right?" She asked.

_Well that's not stalker-ish at all._

"Jess told me," She informed me. I nodded.

"I've been wanting to have a honeymoon here in Jacksonville, and have a summer home here to surprise her. I understand you sell homes here?" I asked her.

"Yup. I specialize in summer homes along the ocean. But why so late?" She asked.

"I needed to save up some money for it." _Duh._

"Oh," She said abruptly. "Well, I'll set you up an appointment later this afternoon."

"That's it? No catch?" I asked. Big mistake.

"I was getting to it," She said in an annoyed tone. "Dinner by the port. Pick me up at eight."

"But--" Before I could argue, my phone started ringing in my pocket.

"If you pick up that phone I'm gonna grab it and tell her that I'm fucking you senseless," She warned.

I sighed and let the phone rest in my pocket.

"I'll call you to know when the open houses are up. See you then," She said with a smile. I faked a smile back before she turned around and walked away.

***

**BPOV **

I rubbed my eyes furiously as I woke up from my sleep. So far, there were no calls from Edward, and I was beginning to get worried. What if something happened? I wrapped my arms around my knees tightly to my chest, holding my breath, trying to calm down.

Then my phone rang.

I shot up straight from my fetal position and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Troy." The familiar voice. Troy was my publicist, who dealt with anything related to me before word got out to the public.

"What's up? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I asked him.

"Er, no. Actually, my sister called up from Jacksonville, and she said she saw your fiance with a woman together at a bistro near her work," He informed me.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Edward...he said he was going to a seminar for some colleagues down in the University of Florida. In Gainesville. Not in Jacksonville," I said slowly.

"She even sent me pictures," Troy tried.

"Send them to me," I said.

"Already did. Go see for yourself," Troy said.

I grabbed my laptop from my nightstand, phone still in hand, and opened it. I clicked my email icon at the bottom and waited impatiently. I received two new emails, one from Troy and one from Marisa. I ignored Marisa's and went straight to Troy's. I opened it, and clicked on the picture files. One by one, the pictures popped up. They looked like they've been taken from far away, since I can only make out the back of Edward's hair.

I stopped myself.

What if I'm overreacting?

Maybe the woman is just another colleague.

"Troy?" I said into the phone.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Tell the reporters to do whatever they want. I'm just overreacting," I said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked. "I can tell them nothing, if you want."

"No, they'll just bug you about it more."

"Alright. I'll get on it," Troy said. "Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Troy," I said before hit 'end'.

I stretched out from my crouched position, set my laptop on my nightstand, and walked out of my bedroom to make coffee, my chin up high.

I would trust Edward.

******

**Just a little snippet. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! Lots of stuff to review for the end of the year :(**

**Let me know your thoughts on this :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!**

**I finally GRADUATED! Felt pretty good =]. I wasn't the valedictorian or anything, but I passed all my subjects =]. **

******

BPOV

"ISABELLA _SWAN_!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the familiar shrill voice of Alice in the morning. I got up from my comfortable spot on my sofa to answer her.

"Yes?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Have you _seen _this?!" She hissed, slapping a copy of _Star _in my palm.

"Nope, and I don't really care," I said, tossing it on the coffee table.

"WHAT?! But he _cheated _on you!" Alice chirped, grabbing the magazine again.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Ali," I warned, plopping back down on the couch.

"Yes, I know," She said in an annoyed tone. "But at least tell me the truth."

She flipped the pages, stopping when she found an article with my name and face on it.

"Read it at least," She plead.

I skimmed through the page, finding everything that Troy told me twisted and rewritten.

"All lies," I said, giving the magazine back to Alice.

"Then tell me the truth," She said.

"He went to a college seminar in Florida," I said. "He's probably chatting with one of the colleagues."

"One of the colleagues that _happened _to look like Tanya Denali?" She asked, fliping to the next page; a close up of the two of them.

I squinted into the picture, seeing that it _was _Tanya.

I bit my bottom lip, handing the magazine back to Alice.

"Well, she sure hasn't changed," I said, my voice shaky.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"It's fine. I trust him," I said, squeezing my hands together.

"Nothing is going on between them," Alice said, patting my hands.

I bit my lip again and nodded.

"C'mon. Let's go out for some Frapps. You need one," She said, pulling me up from my seat.

I went to my room and pulled out a pair of white shorts, a cami, and a green button down plaid shirt. I quickly slipped on my clothes and donned my green converse. After putting on some mascara and pulling my hair in a ponytail, I followed Alice out of the condo.

"Let's walk," Alice said. "I skipped pilates today."

I nodded and we walked outside. I slipped on my aviators when we got to the stop light.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I heard people shouting. I looked behind me and saw flashes of bright light. I bit my lip and turned the other way.

"Bella! Just a minute please!"

"Oh, all right," I said, giving up. I motioned for Alice to wait a minute as I walked towards them.

_Hmm. So this is what it must feel like to jump in a tank of piranhas._

"So, Bella, we've heard rumors about your fiance with a mystery girl in Florida. What's the true story?"

"He's just doing his job. Talking with colleagues and all that," I explained.

"But the woman he was with was dressed like a hooker," One said.

"It still could be a colleague. I don't judge people the way they dress," I said, gesturing to my casual look, then to Alice's strappy designer heels and sundress.

"Well, it's been a nice chit chat everybody, but unfortunately, my best friend has a coffee craving to attend to," I said, giving a little wave before Alice and I dashed across the road.

"Nice, Bella. Gave the plain truth out to those paparazzi," Alice complimented as we entered Starbucks.

"Thanks," I said with a sheepish grin. I stepped in front of the cashier. "One grande mocha frappuccino please."

I handed him the money and slid over to the side so Alice could order.

I thanked him for the drink and sat on the small sofa, waiting for Alice to come. She followed after, placing her drink on the small table.

"Okay...I have some very big news to tell you...," Alice started. I nodded for her to keep going when my phone buzzed.

I looked at the caller ID.

_Edward._

**EPOV**

I gulped as I watched the E! news report.

_"Live from the heart of Los Angeles! I am here now with Bella Swan right down the road. Hopefully we'll get the facts on the real story behind her fiance and the mystery woman."_

My eyes widened as I turned up the volume.

_"Bella! Over here!" _The woman said, waving her hands frantically. The camera swung over to Bella, who bit her lip nervously.

_"She's shy," _The woman said with a permanent smile on her botoxed face.

_"Bella! Just one minute please!" _Bella turned around and sighed, walking slowly towards the reporter.

_"So, Bella, we've heard rumors about you fiance with that mystery girl in Florida. What's the true story?"_

_"He's just doing his job. You know, talking with colleagues and all that," _Bella simply said.

_"But the woman he was with was dressed like a hooker," _The woman continued. I cringed, thinking of the shame, being seen with a hooker, which Tanya probably was.

_"It still could be a colleague. I don't judge people the way they dress," _Bella said with a smile, gesturing from her outfit to Alice's, which were both very different.

_"Well, it's been a nice chit chat everybody, but unfortunately, my best friend has a coffee craving to attend to," _She said quickly before the reporters could get another word in. She gave a small wave and dashed across the street with Alice.

I sighed. That's my girl.

_Well guess what, buddy? You haven't called your girl in the last 24 hours, thus rumors popping up, _the little voice in my head said.

I gasped before grabbing my phone off of the table, dialing her number quickly.

_One ring..._

_Two rings..._

_Three rings..._

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"Bella! God, I'm sorry I haven't called you, I'm such an idiot," I said.

"No, it's fine!" She said. "I've been just a little worried."

"I'm really very sorry. I should've called sooner," I said.

"It's fine, really. I'm just with Alice right now."

I chuckled. "I just saw you, on t.v."

"T.v.?" She asked.

"Yeah, you were clearing up the rumors between that colleague and me," I explained.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know it would be live," She said. "Listen, I gotta go; Alice is getting testy. So call me back when you get the chance?"

"Sure," I said.

"I miss you," She whispered.

"Me too, Bells. I miss you a lot," I whispered back.

"Love you."

"Love you more," I said with a smile. She laughed before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I sighed, putting the phone down.

_Knock knock._

I got up to my feet and walked to the door. I opened it, peeking outside.

"Edward," The voice sang.

"Tanya." I said, letting her in.

_Well, my friend. You are truly in deep shit._

**BPOV**

"What's the big news?"

I turned around, finding Rosalie with her very own frapp. She plopped down next to me.

"Thanks for joining," Alice said before taking a sip of her chocolate frapp. "Well..."

Rosalie and I leaned in, sipping our drinks.

"Well, over the four years that we've been playing with your Lillian, we've decided that we want one of our own," Alice said.

"Are yous serious?!"Rosalie and I both exclaimed. We squealed in happiness, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, we're gonna start trying. I talked to my doctor, and he said that this time of the year is perfect," She said.

"This is so great!" I said, congratulating her.

"I'm so happy for you," Rose said, patting her hand. "I bet you'll make such a cute baby."

"I just hope that we'll be able to conceive," Alice said.

Soon, we all launched into baby talk, but all I could think about was Edward and Tanya.

My phone buzzed, and I got a new text. It was one of those stupid chain texts, but I found it kind of creepy.

_FWD: S[he] be[lie]ved_

I read it carefully. He Lie. What could that mean? I thought, and came up with the only answer.

He Lied.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not smeyer. Lucky gal, though.**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit =/. In the mean time, listen to All Time Low & Nevershoutnever cause they're the shitt =].  
**

******

**BPOV**

I should just forget about the text, right?

I should.

But I can't.

I sipped my frappuccino nervously as Alice and Rosalie ranted on about baby names and whatnot.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my reverie, making eye contact again with Rose and Alice.

"Ah, sorry," I said. "Just thinking."

"Thinking 'bout your wedding? Which will be absolutely perfect," Alice said, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm good," I said.

"Nothing about a certain fiancé?" She asked.

I sighed. "So you've heard, huh?"

"Yup," She said, sipping her drink. "I don't believe that crap. You shouldn't either."

"I dont," I defended. "I'm just worried. This happened a few years ago, so--"

"Don't say that!" Rose interrupted. "So what if he's with Tanya? Maybe she actually did something with herself and made a life. You never know."

I nodded. Maybe, just maybe, Tanya was a colleague at that university.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. "You're getting married in _ten _days!!!"

"Yep," I said shakily.

"We're having your bachelorette party on the 19th," Rose announced.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Alice chirped.

"Ugh, I hate surprises," I muttered.

"Well, that's the fun of it!" She said.

I rolled my eyes and finished the last of my icy drink, tossing it in the garbage.

"Let's bounce ladies! I need to get to work," Alice said, bouncing up from her seat.

"Yeah, I need to drop off Lil's lunch at the pre school," Rose said, standing up.

"And I need to do some grocery shopping," I said, following in the same pursuit.

"You guys need a ride?" Rose asked, tossing her empty cup in the garbage by the door.

"Yes please," Alice and I chorused. We all piled into Rose's red BMW and backed out of the parking lot.

**EPOV**

"Tanya, what do you need?" I asked.

"I'm here to show you the beach houses, duh!" She replied, applying some sort of gloss on her lips. "There out by Jax Beach and Ponte Verde, and all very nice, but I wanted you to see them yourself."

"Oh, of course," I said, grabbing my hotel key and phone, shoving them both down my pocket.

She marched out of the hotel room and to the parking lot. We piled into her small Audi and drove off.

"Anything in particular you're looking for? Secluded area? Pool?" She asked me.

"A pool would be nice. We don't have one at home," I sighed, thinking of Bella. "And for that date, you know it'll be strictly platonic, right? No hugging, or anything."

"Oh, that date isn't for _me_, silly. I'm married," She said, wiggling her left ring finger. The ring was a HUGE diamond in the middle of a silver band.

"Then who am I going out with?" I asked, confused.

"My friend, Victoria. She's a sophomore in college, and she wanted to ask you so many questions when I told her you were gonna be in town. She wants to be a pediatrician like you. Except not for famous people's prissy kids," She added.

"Oh," I sighed, surprised. "What college does she go to?"

"Johns Hopkins, but she's back for spring break. You're like her idol or something. Next to Kate Hudson," She smiled.

"She must be very smart. Johns Hopkins is a great medical school," I said.

"Mhm," Tanya sighed.

"Wait, if you're married, then why did you ask me if I needed to get laid?" I asked.

"I was just kidding! God, you don't take anything seriously, don't you?" She sighed. "Maybe this night out with Vicky will loosen you up a bit."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

"Bella's got you cockblocked?" She laughed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, turning away from her like a grumpy child.

"We're here," She said, getting out of the car. I got out of the car door and looked around. Just woods.

"Uh, where's the house?" I asked.

"Over here," I heard her call. I followed her voice. She was walking along a small trail, leading up to a disgusting looking house. The shutters were a dirty brown with cobwebs dusted over, the wooden door had been spray painted a icky red color, and the chimney was falling apart.

"_This _is the house for sale?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. You don't like it?" Tanya asked.

"Do you not see it?"

"Well, it could use a bit of remodeling..." She sighed. "I didn't pick it, I just got the addresses from work."

"I don't think the inside could look any better," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You wanna skip this one?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We trudged through the underbrush, avoiding sticks and limbs of trees that fell from above.

"Well, hopefully the next will look better," Tanya said, climbing into her car. I followed and buckled my seatbelt. She fiddled with the radio, tuning into a local station.

_"Now here's the sensation taking the world by storm, Bella Swan with the first song off of her hit new album!"_

Bella's beautiful, sweet raspy voice poured out of the speakers, her guitar picking a sweet melody.

"I do admit, she's a pretty good singer," Tanya sighed.

"Mhm," I mumbled. "I love her."

"Well that's why you're gonna marry her, right?" She said playfully.

"Yup. I feel bad though, lying to her about the business trip and everything," I said.

"Well, when she sees your new beach house, she'll be thrilled," She stated. We pulled into a small private beach.

"Let's hope this one doesn't look like a pile of shit," Tanya sighed, getting out. I chuckled and followed her out. The house was a bit small, having one floor. It had a sort of hawaiian feel. The shingles were a dark burgundy, and the exterior was tan. Flowers embedded along the driveway, and palm trees stood from each side.

Tanya rang the doorbell a few times before a woman, probably in her mid forties, came out.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. You must be Tanya," She said, shaking her hand. "And you must be...?"

"Edward," I said shaking her hand as well.

"Well, I'm sure you'll love this house. You two getting married?"

"Oh, no!" Tanya said, laughing it off. "I'm already married. He's engaged and looking for a summer home."

"Hm," She sighed, letting us in.

The first thing I caught on; it smelled like cats. Like, _reeked _of cats.

"Sorry about the smell. I have a few cats and the smell just lingers a bit," Dawn apologized.

_A bit?!_

She led us into the kitchen. Everything was white. The counter tops, the cabinets, the walls, even the fridge. It hurt my eyes.

"The oven was replaced a year ago, and the fridge is still running well," She said. "The living room is right this way."

We followed her out to the living room. There was an old T.V. with an antennae sticking out, and the whole right wall was covered in mirrors.

"There is two bathrooms, one right down the hall and one master bedroom," She continued. "The backyard could use a bit of TLC, but other than that, it's great."

I looked out to the backyard. It looked like a desert. The ground was bare, no grass or trees, covered in pebbles and garbage.

"There's not much else, but this is a lovely home," Dawn finished, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Well, I'll let you know if I'm interested," I said, nodding. She handed me a card with her number and email address.

Tanya and I bid a goodbye to Dawn before piling back into the car.

"That was..." I sighed.

"Eh," Tanya shrugged, backing out of the driveway.

"There's one that I really think is great," She said, getting back on the highway. She parked a few feet from a small secluded beach area.

We walked along the small path to the house. It was incredible. It was at least three stories high. The exterior was a light creamy color, built with big glass windows. The path to the house was beautiful as well, roses and lilies dusting the pathway. The driveway was built for two cars, along with a two-car garage door.

"It's so big," I sighed.

"That's what she said," Tanya cracked. I burst out laughing, holding my sides.

"Come on," She said, knocking the door.

"Hello?"

The owner stuck her head out and greeted us with a hello.

"Tanya, nice to see you again," She said softly, shaking her hand. She turned to me. "And you are...?"

"Edward Cullen," I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

"Y-You're Edward Cullen. _The _Edward Cullen?!" She all but shrieked.

"Since when did I become 'the' Edward Cullen?" I asked, confused.

"Y-You're marrying Bella Swan! The famous singer?!" She squealed.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded, stepping back a bit.

"This is so fucking cool! I've never though I'd have a celebrity living in my old beach house!" She said, jumping up and down. "Sorry for the language; I tend to swear when I'm excited. But you are so fucking _cool_!! I'm Bree by the way."

"She's eighteen year old high school drop out. Her parents are loaded," Tanya explained, whispering.

I nodded and ushered Tanya to go in the house first. I have never been so afraid of an eighteen year old before.

The inside was incredible. It was so open and free. The skylights let sunlight peek through, letting the hardwood floors shine. The walls of the foyer were painted a light beige, leading into the living room. The living room was painted yellow, lots of plants decorating the room.

"Well, this is the living room," Bree said, gesturing to the open space. She pointed behind me. "The kitchen's back there."

I turned around and walked in. The counter tops were made out of a dark blue granite, tiny flecks of shimmer illuminating the counter. The island was made out of the same granite along with the sink. The big windows let light in, making the dark counter tops sparkle, lightening up the kitchen.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's really my favorite room in the house. Besides my bedroom, anyways," Bree commented. "There's four bathrooms, one here, two upstairs, and one on the top floor.

I slid my hands against the counter top, thinking about Bella.

_She'd love this. _

"C'mon, I'll show you the backyard," She said, ushering us outside. The backyard was nice and secluded, palm trees stood from each corner. The patio had circular gray stones, leading up to the in-ground pool. It was kidney shaped, and huge. A hot tub was next to it, tropical plants decorating the scene.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"Mhm. I should show you the master bedroom though," She gestured with her hands to come back inside. We climbed up the spiral staircase and followed her into the master bedroom. The walls were painted beige, and french doors led out to the huge balcony, which held a wonderful view of the ocean.

"The master bath is right this way..."

We followed Bree to the bathroom. It was amazing. Three windows held a view of the beach, next to the jet powered bathtub. A separate shower was in the right corner of the bathroom, and two sinks with a granite counter were placed perfectly.

"I like it," I said.

"Yeah," Tanya agreed.

Bree showed me the top floor, which was like a loft, the basement, along with the four other bedrooms.

"So, whatcha think?" Bree asked when we walked back downstairs.

"I really like it," I sighed.

"I thought you would!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'll make a few calls and you should be all set," Tanya said to me.

"Goodbye!" Bree called as we left. I smiled nervously before rushing back into the car.

"She scared me," I shuddered.

"Yep. I'll make a few arrangement and you can place a bid tomorrow," Tanya explained.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"3.5 Million," She said.

I nodded and wondered 'Should I tell Bella?'

_No! Make it a surprise for her! _

'I have to tell someone though.'

_Tell Alice or Jasper._

I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Jasper's number.

_"Sup, dude?"_ A very high pitched voice said.

"Alice, where's Jazz?" I asked.

_"In the shower. Whatcha need?"_ She asked.

"I found a perfect summer home for Bella and I," I said with excitement in my eyes.

_"Really?! This is perfect! How much?"_

"A little bit more than what I had in mind. 3.5," I said.

"Ooh, but you like it for sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, and we won't go broke or anything, I had save up for a few years," I explained.

"_And Esme and Carlisle found out_," Alice muttered quickly.

"What!?" I asked.

"_They, um sorta found out_," She said meekly.

"How?" I asked.

"_I...kinda told 'em_," She sighed. "_They wanna help pay._"

"I can't do that, Alice. I'm already using my inheritance."

"_They said too bad. Carlisle's sending you the money, about 2 million_," She said.

"I can't--"

"_They already made their decision. As long as they get grandkids, you've got your summer home_," She sighed.

"I guess I'll call them later. But don't say a word to Bella," I warned her.

"_I got it. She's gonna be so surprised when she finds out!_" She giggled.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Bye," I said. She chirped a goodbye before hanging up.

"Got everything under control?" Tanya asked.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

"Good. 'Cause you have another matter to attend to," She said mysteriously.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your blind date this Friday night."

******

**Review my loves!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. **

**I'm doing a re-write on this story. **

**So, don't review this.**

**You can pm me and bash me all you want, but this story to me seems really patchy.**

**I'll try to make this story a little better when I re-write the chapters.**

**So this is going on hiatus for a bit.**

**I have no idea when, and school's starting so I don't know when I'll be writing the chapters.**

**Soooo, see you guys in a bit!**

**Peace out kiddos,**

**Cami.  
**


End file.
